Two Breaths Walking
by vanderwood
Summary: "Tidak apa-apa. Tarik napasmu dan berpikirlah; kau selama ini sudah berusaha keras, segalanya akan baik-baik saja." [NCT; Mark, Jaemin (friendship MarkMin)]


**Two Breaths Walking**

by vanderwood

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

 _I already know that you had a day that's hard enough to let out even a small sigh,_

 _Now don't think of anything else; let out a deep sigh, just let it out like that._

 **(Lee Hi -** _ **Breathe**_ **)**

.

.

.

Jaemin baru saja menelan butiran _takoyaki_ terakhirnya. Tiga buah kotak _takoyaki_ kosong yang masih berlumuran sedikit saus _tonkatsu_ dan remahan _katsuobushi_ tergeletak di mejanya, isinya sudah berpindah ke perut Jaemin semua tapi pemuda yang tahun ini akan berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sesungguhnya masih merasa lapar.

Padahal baru saja setengah jam yang lalu mamanya mengetuk pintu kamar dan menyerahkan bungkusan berisi tiga kotak _takoyaki_ itu sambil mengatakan _ini pesananmu — kamu yakin mau makan itu semua?_ Yang dijawab oleh Jaemin dengan anggukan plus cengiran. Mamanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, meskipun beliau sebenarnya tahu kalau putranya sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan — dan penyembuhan — sehingga wajar kalau makannya banyak. Dalam hati, perempuan cantik itu berharap kalau _takoyaki_ yang dibelikannya itu dapat membuat Jaemin merasa lebih baik, meskipun sebenarnya Jaemin baik-baik saja, _takoyaki_ itu harus membuat putranya merasa lebih baik lagi.

Sesungguhnya Jaemin memang merasa tidak terlalu baik hari ini. Dua hari yang lalu ia membatalkan janjinya berbelanja dengan Renjun karena sakit pinggangnya kambuh, padahal hari itu Renjun berulang tahun dan malam sebelumnya Jaemin masih baik-baik saja, makanya ia berani membuat janji dengan Renjun. Dengan kecewa ia mengatakan pada Renjun kalau ia terpaksa harus mengirimkan hadiahnya lewat pos. Renjun tentu saja tak keberatan — yang lebih kecewa di sini justru sebenarnya adalah Jaemin, karena Renjun jadi tidak bisa memilih hadiahnya sendiri dan Jaemin bukanlah orang yang terjago dalam memilih hadiah di muka bumi ini. Meskipun setidaknya, Jeno sudah memberikan ide pada Jaemin benda apa yang harus dicoret pada daftar kemungkinan hadiah yang akan Jaemin berikan pada Renjun. _Jangan kasih_ powerbank _Moomin, ya. Aku sudah beli. Oh iya, Donghyuk juga sudah beli pensil warna._

Bukan hanya itu saja. Semalam, ia menonton penampilan Mark di High School Rapper. Keputusan yang ia nilai sedikit salah karena sial, jadi semakin kangen. Selain itu, melihat Mark yang berdiri di panggung itu, menyempatkan diri untuk menulis lirik di sela-sela jadwalnya yang sibuk membuat Jaemin merasa sedikit kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Mark di luar sana selalu bekerja keras, mengenalkan NCT pada masyarakat — baik lewat penampilan solonya maupun bersama dengan grup — terbang dari satu negara ke negara yang lain untuk menghibur para fans, memimpin lima anak ayam badung yang kelebihan energi, sekaligus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai pelajar dengan bersekolah. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang luar biasa?

Sementara, Jaemin sendiri — ah. Ia langsung merasa bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Mark dan kerja kerasnya.

Apa yang sudah Jaemin lakukan selama ini? Jelas jika dibandingkan dengan Mark, tidak ada apa-apanya. Jaemin tidak terbang dari satu negara ke negara lainnya, atau menghadiri fansign dan berkontribusi terhadap proses produksi lagu yang akan mereka lakukan. Jaemin tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak berharga apabila dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Mark.

Pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut bertumpuk dalam benaknya, menjadi beban tersendiri yang menghasilkan perasaan negatif, juga turut andil dalam menjadikan dirinya berubah rakus seperti ini.

Jaemin menarik napas panjang. Ia harus bicara. Bicara dengan orang yang sangat ia percaya.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Jemarinya dengan lihai bermain di atas layar sentuh, menggulirkan layar untuk mencari kontak yang sedang ingin sekali ia hubungi. Nama kontak " _SM_Mark Lee hyung"_ terpampang jelas di layar untuk beberapa saat, namun jari telunjuk Jaemin tak kuasa untuk segera menekan tombol call. Diketuk-ketuknya jari di atas layar, sambil sesekali melirik jam. Sedari pagi grup _chat_ Dream tidak terlalu ribut (hanya ada kiriman meme lelucon bapak-bapak dari Jisung dan stiker reaksi dari Donghyuk dan Jeno) jadi Jaemin pikir kemungkinannya hanya ada dua — antara mereka semua sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat buka grup _chat_ , atau mereka sedang santai bersama jadi tidak perlu buka grup _chat_.

Jaemin berharap semoga situasi kedualah yang sedang terjadi malam ini.

 _Call._

Nada sambung terdengar. Bunyi tuuut panjang itu malah membuat Jaemin tiba-tiba panik. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka sedang sibuk dan telepon Jaemin malah akan mengganggunya? Bagaimana kalau Mark kena marah karena teleponnya berdering tiba-tiba? Buru-buru diputuskannya sambungan sambil berharap kalau teleponnya tadi tidak mengganggu siapapun. Jaemin menggaruk kepalanya, kesal karena tidak berpikir panjang sebelum bertindak.

 _Kriiing!_

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Mark menelepon balik. Mata Jaemin membulat tidak percaya melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tidak mau membiarkan Mark menunggu lama, Jaemin buru-buru menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan.

"... Halo, _hyung_?"

" _Ah, Jaemin?"_ Suara Mark di ujung sana terdengar lewat _loudspeaker_. _"Ada apa? Tadi nelepon, ya?"_

Jaemin meringis. "Tadi … tadi kepencet, _Hyung_."

" _Yang benar? Kamu sudah berkali-kali nggak sengaja pencet nomorku selama satu minggu ini, lho."_

Kalimat Mark barusan membuat Jaemin cemberut. Baguslah karena Mark tidak bisa melihatnya, karena kalau Mark melihat ekspresi Jaemin saat ini, ia pasti akan menggodanya terus. Memang benar sih, alasan _'kepencet, Hyung'_ sudah terlalu basi. Sudah berkali-kali Jaemin sengaja menelepon Mark karena berbagai alasan (alasan utama: kangen) tapi ia batalkan atas berbagai pertimbangan. Mark biasanya bertanya balik — lewat _chat_ — tapi Jaemin selalu menjawab dengan _kepencet_. Hari ini mungkin ia sedang sial karena Mark langsung meneleponnya. Atau justru malah beruntung?

" _Halo, Jaem? Masih di sana, kan?"_

"Ah .. iya." Jaemin menyahut pelan. "Hmm … gimana ya, aku memang sengaja nelepon sih, tadi. Tapi aku takut _Hyung_ sedang sibuk jadi kumatikan."

" _Nggak sibuk kok. Aku baru saja pulang."_

Jaemin menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, jadi ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kok nggak berisik, _Hyung_?"

" _Aku lagi di_ dorm _Dream … dan anak-anak yang lain sedang keluar cari makan, aku malas ikut jadi aku sendirian di sana._ Anyway, _aku benar-benar sedang tidak sibuk kok, jadi kalau ada yang mau kau bicarakan, silakan saja."_

Meskipun sudah dipersilakan, Jaemin tidak lantas bisa mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ia menggumam tidak jelas selama beberapa saat, sampai ia menyadari kalau dengan menggumam seperti itu ia hanya akan membuang-buang waktu Mark.

"Kemarin aku janjian mau pergi dengan Renjun," gumam Jaemin sedikit ragu. "Tapi batal karena pinggangku sakit lagi."

" _Eh? Terus sekarang gimana?"_ tanya Mark khawatir. _"Masih sakit?"_

"Sedikit," jawab Jaemin sedikit sedih. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasa sakitnya kalah dibandingkan dengan rasa kangenku."

Mark terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab lagi. _"Kami juga kangen kamu. Secara pribadi aku juga kangen kamu … banget."_

"Aku kangen bareng-bareng kalian lagi. Meskipun aku bisa lihat kalian lewat video, rasanya beda," tambah Jaemin. Ia bicara sambil cemberut, makanya artikulasinya agak tidak jelas. "Kangen ketawanya Chenle, jahilnya Jisung, kangen _doodle_ -nya Injun, kangen main bareng Donghyuk, kangen direcoki Jeno … kangen ngobrol panjang lebar dengan Mark- _hyung_ juga."

" _Kalau kau mau ngobrol panjang lebar hari ini, boleh kok. Tuntaskan saja kangennya. Aku juga ingin ngobrol panjang lebar denganmu karena aku kangen."_

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Jaemin.

" _Hyung_ , aku nonton High School Rapper semalam," tukas Jaemin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Penampilanmu semakin keren saja."

" _Benarkah? Terima kasih. Aku sebenarnya perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi."_

"Kau selalu keren kok, _Hyung_ …" puji Jaemin tulus. "Aku berpikir kapan ya aku bisa sekeren dirimu."

" _Eeei, kau berlebihan."_

"Kau sebenarnya sudah kenal aku berapa lama sih, _Hyung_? Apakah kurang lama karena kau masih nggak bisa membedakan kapan aku serius dan kapan aku bercanda?" Jaemin cemberut. Tapi protes seriusnya malah direspon Mark dengan sebuah kikikan lepas tanda gemas.

" _Aku tahu kau tulus barusan, tapi aku juga merasa kalau itu berlebihan. Masih banyak kok orang yang jauh, jauh lebih keren daripada aku. Aku juga masih belajar untuk bisa jadi orang keren … tapi kalau kau berpikir kalau aku memang keren, aku berterimakasih. Aku tidak perlu mentraktirmu apa-apa kan setelah ini?"_

"Ish, _Hyung_ , kan tadi sudah kubilang …."

" _Hahaha, iya, iya. Terima kasih, Jaeminnie~"_ Tumben-tumbennya Mark menjawab dengan berlagak imut. Mungkin ia terlalu bahagia hari ini, atau mungkin kebanyakan makan gula. Jaemin berharap kalau jawaban yang benar adalah opsi pertama. _"Lalu? Ada lagi yang mau kau ceritakan?"_

"Penampilanmu … bukan, maksudku kau sendiri, membuatku merasa sedikit minder, _Hyung_ ," jawab Jaemin jujur. "Kau ada di mana-mana, mengikuti seluruh jadwal, menulis lirik dan menjadi pemimpin yang keren … sementara aku di sini sekarang … nggak melakukan apa-apa."

" _Hus, kata siapa."_

"Aku nggak mengada-ada, _Hyung._ Melihat kau yang berkegiatan di mana-mana dan bekerja keras demi kita, aku merasa kalau aku … aku tidak berguna sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa ikut kegiatan apa-apa, aku … aku ingin bisa berjuang sepertimu." Akhirnya Jaemin menumpahkan hal-hal yang sudah terlanjur menumpuk di benaknya, hal-hal yang bisa berubah menjadi beban yang semakin hari akan terasa semakin berat. "Memikirkan hal seperti ini membuatku jadi frustrasi. Aku … aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Tidak ada balasan untuk beberapa saat. Jaemin sampai harus mengecek layar ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa teleponnya masih tersambung; dan memang masih. Ponselnya masih menyala, dan penghitung waktu percakapan masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik lagi, akhirnya Mark kembali bersuara.

" _Ini sangat berat bagimu, bukan begitu?"_ gumam Mark lembut. _"Aku tahu kau anak yang aktif dan selalu ingin menampilkan usaha yang terbaik, jadi aku mengerti kalau kau merasa frustrasi ketika kau berpikir kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."_

Jaemin mengangguk pelan. "Uhm … begitu."

" _Oke, sekarang dengarkan aku, ya. Coba tarik napas pelan-pelan … buat dirimu bersantai sedikit. Aku menunggu. Setidaknya sampai kau merasa sedikit lega, tak apa-apa."_

Saran Mark barusan segera dilakukan Jaemin tanpa banyak bertanya. Satu tarikan napas, dua, tiga. Sambil berusaha tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Pada awalnya Jaemin memang mencemaskan apakah ia akan memakan waktu lama dan membiarkan Mark menunggu, namun pada tarikan napas ketiga rasa cemas tersebut berangsur-angsur hilang. Ada kelegaan, meskipun tidak besar, yang muncul pada benaknya, entah berkat tarikan napasnya atau sugesti yang diberikan Mark.

" _... Sudah?"_ tanya Mark.

"Ah … iya."

" _Sekarang aku hanya ingin kau berpikir sesuatu … Jaemin-ah, kita sudah sama-sama berjuang selama ini, hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Kau berusaha untuk tidak kalah dengan sakitmu, dan aku … aku dengan hal-hal yang selama ini sudah kulakukan. Menghadiri jadwal, berlatih, dan menulis lirik … apa yang kulakukan dengan apa yang kaulakukan berbeda, namun intinya tetap sama. Sama-sama perjuangan. Sama-sama usaha."_ Mark berkata panjang lebar, yang didengarkan Jaemin dengan seksama. "It's okay. _Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras."_

"... Apa kau benar-benar berpikir begitu, _Hyung?_ " gumam Jaemin pelan.

" _Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama lho~"_ jawab Mark santai. _"Lagipula, berurusan dengan penyakit kronis bukan sesuatu yang mudah, iya kan? Kalau begitu bagian mananya darimu yang tidak berusaha keras?"_

Jaemin terdiam, berusaha meresapi kata-kata Mark yang baru saja didengarnya. Jauh di dalam hati, ia mengiyakan kata-kata tersebut dan setuju dengan Mark. Mungkin, yang perlu dilakukan Jaemin hanya memberikan dirinya apresiasi yang lebih lagi karena, hei, ia lebih tahu dibanding Mark kalau berurusan dengan penyakit kronis bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mungkin, yang perlu dilakukan Jaemin adalah membalik pola berpikirnya; kalau ia telah berusaha sesuai dengan bagiannya. Untuk sekarang, ia diberikan kesempatan untuk berjuang agar tak kalah dengan kondisi fisiknya, dan ia harus berjuang semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Dan tidak ada lagi hasil terbaik yang Jaemin inginkan selain kondisi fisik yang semakin membaik.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya senyum sekilas Jaemin, bertambah pula alasan Jaemin untuk lebih mengagumi Mark. Meskipun _hyung_ -nya itu garing bukan main, bahaya apabila masuk dapur, tetap saja ia adalah kakak yang bijaksana dan sangat perhatian.

" _Hyung_ , kau terdengar semakin keren. Aku semakin iri," ujar Jaemin, setengah memuji serius, setengahnya lagi menggoda Mark.

" _Aish, kau ini. Kau juga mengagumkan, Jaemin-ah."_ Mark tertawa. _"Sudah, sudah. Kalau kita masuk ke topik ini, pembicaraan kita tidak akan berhenti."_

Jaemin turut tertawa mendengar suara tawa Mark yang unik. "Benar juga, hahaha …"

Tepat setelah Jaemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara-suara ribut dari ujung sana. Tampaknya anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang dan suara ributnya tertangkap oleh mikrofon ponsel Mark — terutama suara Chenle yang nyaring, nyaris membuat suara Mark tidak terdengar. Jaemin tersenyum mendengar keributan yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

" _Yang lain sudah pada pulang, nih …"_ ujar Mark, memberikan penjelasan yang sebetulnya tidak perlu karena Jaemin sudah bisa mengetahuinya dari suara-suara ribut yang terdengar. _"Eh. Mau_ video call _sama yang lain juga?"_

"Wah! Mau!" seru Jaemin antusias. Penawaran Mark barusan benar-benar ide yang bagus. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Mark menyalakan mode _video call._ Layar ponsel Jaemin kini menampilkan situasi _dorm_ yang sudah ramai dan wajah Mark yang tampak sedikit mengantuk mendominasi layar.

" _Nana_ hyung~~~" Jisung tiba-tiba muncul di layar dan melambaikan _bungeoppang_ yang sedang dipegangnya. _"Aku beli_ bungeoppang _enak lhoooo~~~"_

"Waaah, tampaknya enak sekali," jawab Jaemin, meladeni Jisung. "Sayangnya aku sudah makan …"

" _Eh, jam segini sudah makan?"_

"Iya, tadi aku beli _takoyaki_ … tiga kotak."

" _Astaga, tiga kotak?"_ Mark tertawa. _"Sudah kenyang sekarang, Jaem?"_

"Sudah kok!" Jaemin menjawab sambil menampilkan cemberut palsu. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mau nonton kalian makan saja."

"Mukbang _eksklusif untuk Nana_ -hyung, _hahaha_ …"

Jaemin tertawa lepas; jenis tawa yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya sebelum hari ini. Rasanya, keputusan untuk menelepon Mark tadi adalah salah satu dari keputusan terbaik yang pernah dibuat Jaemin seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _You're doing really good now, keep up and fighting!_

* * *

 **END**

 **a/n:** ditulis impulsif karena kejebak macet pas pulang kampung, hh ini kota kapan si ga macet kalo weekend. Oh ya karena kangen nana juga ,,, siapa sih yang gak kangen huft. If im not mistaken katanya memang sakitnya dia itu sejak kecil ya? Ugh chronic illnesses suck.

Btw itu uhuk soal takoyaki uhuk kemaren2 saya stres banyak pikiran pelampiasannya makan takoyaki 3 kotak total 15 biji tapi abis itu masih laper hm manusia itu kalo stres macem-macem ya pelampiasannya ada yang ga bisa makan ada yang malah makan banyak. Anggep aja pelampiasan stress nya nana sama kayak saya (apaan). Kalo readers sendiri pas stress jadinya makan banyak atau justru ga bisa makan? #mendadaksurvei

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**

 _PS: ADA YANG SETIA NGIKUTIN SCHOOL RAPPER NGGAK SY PUSING GARA-GARA EPISODE 7 BYE LELAH DIBIKIN BAPER mengapa biasku harus melawan biasku yang satunya lagi cubit ni pada minta dicubit ni :( si abang yang baru lolos revival round kalah pula :(_

 _PPS: TAPI SAYA JADI PENGEN NULIS TENTANG MARK SAMA BANGJAEM GIMANA NI_


End file.
